Gan Shuo
Gan Shuo is a Ch'ing Shih akuma. He leads the Bone Web wu. He resides in the Wan Chai district of Hong Kong. Biography Alive during the brutal days of the Qin Dynasty, Gan Shuo lusted for personal power and rivaled the emperor himself in cruelty. When the Han Dynasty overthrew the Qin, Gan Shuo was tortured for seven days before being put to death. Entering the Yomi World, he was again tortured by the Yama Queen Tou Mu until he broke free and returned to the Middle Kingdom as a Kuei-jin. He was found and assigned a wu and mentor but Gan Shuo chafed under the policies and procedures and hungered for power. Power brought by the suffering of others which had not eased even after his time in the Yomi World. He started to feed from Chi that came from the torturing of others. His actions gained notoriety and he was brought in for judgment. He was declared Akuma and sentenced to Oblivion. He, however, escaped his executioners and fled. He wandered throughout the Middle Kingdom, death and terror in his wake. Finally in the middle of 18th Century, he found exactly what he needed. A permanent residence on the island of Hong Kong. A place swarming with barbarians. Taking advantage of the chaos that was Hong Kong, Gan Shuo subtly weaved a web of allies among the gullible mortals and like-minded shen all from the slums of Hong Kong. His web of corruption and vice was all directed to his satisfying his depraved desires. Gan Shuo controls the child pornography, the slave trade and the snuff market of Hong Kong. His customers very rarely know who he is besides being a darkened figure in the corner of the room. He is privy to many secrets of the island and has formed a secret alliance with the Dark Kingdom of Jade to further it’s ideals for the area, made contact with Oliver Thrace for the exchange of magical knowledge and ponders to enter an alliance with the kumo. Now that Hong Kong has returned to Chinese rule, Gan Shuo has had to slip farther into the shadows. He hopes to play all the different factions in the province against each other and allowing him to stay master of his own destiny. All the while in the Hell of Being Skinned Alive, Tou Mu laughs. Character Sheet Gan Shuo, The Bold Achiever Nature: Deviant P'o Nature: The Bandit Demeanour: Plotter Chi Balance: Yin Direction: South Dharma: Song of the Shadow 7 (corrupted) Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 6, Appearance 0 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 5 Talents: Alterness 3, Brawl 2, Dodge 4, Intimidation 4, Leadership 4, Streetwise 4, Subterfuge 5 Skills: Crafts (bone-carving) 3, Etiquette 3, Melee 5, Stealth 4, Torture 5 Knowledges: Bureaucracy 2, Law 3, Linguistics 4, Medicine 3, Occult 4 Disciplines: Black Wind 3, Bone Shintai 5, Demon Shintai 3, Ghost-Flame Shintai 4, Jade Shintai 4, Chi'iuh Muh 5, Yin Prana 5 Backgrounds: Allies 3, Contacts 2, Horoscope 3, Resources 4 Chi Virtues: Yin 10, Yang 4 Soul Virtues: Hun 5, P'o 9 Willpower: 8 References * , p.65-67 Category:Kuei-jin Category:Akuma (KOTE) Category:Song of the Shadow Category:World of Darkness characters